


Aliana Drabble #1

by orphan_account



Series: Aliana Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Come on people, Diana is a good girlfriend, Established Relationship, F/F, Hand Flapping, She's a badass, Stimming, Stress, Why doesn't she have her own tags anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt "Could you do a drabble where Diana finds out Alicia stims and she's supportive of it?"





	Aliana Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Could you do a drabble with Diana/Alicia where Diana finds out that Alicia stims and she’s supportive of it? (SLA)

Alicia paced back and forth in the mostly dark living room of the house she and Diana had found to crash in for the night. It was fairly secure, but they decided to take shifts watching out for walkers and other people just to be safe. They were close enough to El Bazar to risk raiders being in the area and they didn’t want to risk their stuff being taken while they slept.

Diana had gone to bed twenty minutes ago, and as Alicia paced back and forth she let herself do something she’d been needing to do all day but had held back because of Diana’s presence. 

She held her hands out and started to flap them, relief instantly flooding her as she let out the energy that had built up from her repressing the urge. She continued to pace, her hands flapping happily as she went.

Until she heard the creak of a floor board to her left.

Alicia froze, hands falling to her sides and eyes landing on Diana, who was leaning against the frame of the door that led from the room she’d gone to sleep in. She had a smile on her face that confused Alicia.

“I can explain..” Alicia began.

Diana snorted a laugh, like explaining was a ridiculous concept. “No need to explain. We all have our ways of dealing with life. I make charms out of pieces of the dead, you flap your hands. No big deal.” She said, still smiling. “If you feel like you need to do that go ahead, even when I’m around, I don’t judge.”

Alicia found herself smiling at that. “Thanks.” she said before going back to her pacing and hand flapping while Diana grabbed a drink then went back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Swing by [My Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com/ask) with a request/prompt?  
> 


End file.
